digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lanate
Lanate can be reached here. Please leave a message and all. :) Future Mode I would really like to see that scan, then, since I've read over the V-Tamer manga in both English and Japanese specifically to look for that name, and never found it.KrytenKoro 04:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Hah! That would definitely explain why I never found it, that thing is tiny. Damn, though, that means I need to find and rewrite that throughout my documents.05:12, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Evolution refs On another note, thank you very much for using my format to fill out the evolution refs, and I'm really sorry that I disappeared and didn't finish it myself. Before the transwiki, I was going through the list articles and cleaning them up, and NedScott had suggested splitting them once they got here - would you like to work with me on that?KrytenKoro 04:05, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Standardization Actually, I only double-cited because I wasn't sure which one should take precedence - Next technically showed the evolution first, but then again, the anime is the main pillar of the franchise. Would you agree to prioritizing by anime, then manga, then cards (special ones, like the win ratio), then storyline videogame evolutions? Or some other order? For duplicate refs: :I use . The anime seasons are 1 through 5 (or X), while the manga are V, C, D, and N. I'm doing it overkill for right now, and will trim it back down later where it is not needed. For movies, the episode part would be M1 or M2, depending on whether it is the first or second movie, but really, that's just my own personal system. I can also agree to do the full names; I used them originally on wiki because most readers would only recognize the nickname. However, anyone on this wiki should be expected to spend the time to read about the real names. Finally - for listing other Digimon, instead of linking to the lists, I'd like to try to standardize that the Digimon's species always links to the species article, and then characters are given "Species (Media)" as the article title, like Teletraan does. That way, for lists, we can just type something like Agumon. Instead of cluttering the reflist with the japanese attacks, we can use the nihongo template: : gives ::: KrytenKoro 06:28, 20 May 2008 (UTC) If the dub name is reasonably close to the literal translation, the final input is unnecessary. Also, if the only given name is still in Japanese or chinese, like Ravemon's sword, skip the romaji section like so: :::: KrytenKoro 06:35, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Finally, I try not to use unless there is truly a section issue, like how Agumon divides it's evolutions between Original, X, and New forms. With most uses in the infobox, it is unnecessary, as word wrap will do the job for us. If br is used, I tend to remove the spaces before and after it.KrytenKoro 07:06, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I can see how commas would be insufficient in Vmon's case. How about the following, and mark which ones you have comments to make on. We should also try to run this by the other major editors, and perhaps make it an add-on or replacement for the MoS. #Anime takes priority in lists, then manga, then games, then cards. Similarly, the dub always takes precedence, though if there is a significant difference between the English and Japanese version (like the ages in adventure), it needs to be mentioned. #Japanese and English differences in infoboxes are separated with (Ja:) and (En:), with commas between the criteria (such as voice actors) in one section, and between Ja and En. Ja is listed first, as it came first. Voice Actors, for example, are listed under language, then with the season in parentheses. #Digivolution is cited to the first instance of the evolution, as determined by #1. #Species are split into individual articles, while characters are named by "Species (Season)", regardless of duplicates. #Human characters are named by their full names, with their nickname in quotations between given and sur names. T.K. and J.P. should not have spaces between their initials. #Species articles (not characters) should illustrate the origin of the character's name and design, using both the obvious (Gato is spanish for cat), and any creator interview info we can get a hold of. Character's are just said to be "A Gatomon", and all the general species info is left for the other page. #General MOS: No space between the " " and the text of a header, but space before the "|" of an infobox, and after the "*" of a list. Single space after a period, and no extra spacing in the entries of an infobox. #Use Nihongo template for all Japanese characters, unless they are used purely for pictographic representation. Format is ##If dub translation is reasonably close to the literal translation, omit the "lit." input. If the dub or available translation is simply a Japanese word (esp. in cases where an attack is in janji, not kana), omit the Romaji input. #Sources for attacks need to be given, at the least in comments. Attacks should be listed under "Special Attacks/Techniques" and "Normal Attacks/Techniques", as differentiated on DVR and the manga; attack sections should be headed like Normal Attacks. #In a species article, if a character appeared in a movie but not a season, the movie title header is included as part of the season header. So, instead of Digimon Tamers and Battle of Adventurers , it is just Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers . #Character articles should preferably be of the format given in List of characters in Digimon Tamers, with tamer and partner in one "main" link, and then organized by world, then group. #All links to wikipedia articles should be rerouted to wikipedia, unless they are silly ones like 1986, in which case they should be de-linked. #We should try to use the white-background toie images where possible, and then card or bandai images (unedited). I don't know if we should encourage fan-recolors, when it's cleaner and better-looking to just show the card. #All "Digi-" whatever should be capitalized, except "digivolve", as it is a verb. #Titles, like Digimon Next, should be italicized in all instances. #Info from script or Digimon Analyzer's (like Bokomon), needs to be sourced like evolutions, but with Digimon Frontier, "A Molehill out of a Moutain" 56; Bokomon: "KaratsukiNumemon are squishy and have shells." Reffing for digivolutions is done as mentioned above. #Digivolutions, families, and types are seperated by . We might also consider putting Variations/Subspecies into the infobox, in which case it to is seperated as such. #Unused fields in an infobox should be deleted. Other We need a part in the infobox for a Digimon's nickname, like "Crow of Silver" for Ravemon. We need an article on Chrome Digizoid. If getting information from a fan site, we need to check with the owner first for permission. If translating from the official site, we need to source it to there. Should we include the known "number" of a Digimon, or its "size" (20 Gigs, etc.)? wikipedia:Wikipedia_talk:WikiProject_Digimon/Archive_10#Digivolution_Question Game-ish attacks, like "Heal Confusion", unless specific to the Digimon, should probably not be noted on the Digimon's article; instead, just list them on the game's page. However, I could see it working if they are separated and listed under "Game Techniques", or something. I have not had a chance to play the Wonderswan games, and won't be able to unless there are roms and emulators online. I think cameo Digimon should be mentioned as well, but no more than "Etemon appeared at the Autumn Leaf Fair in Episode 97".KrytenKoro 04:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) If it'll help wikipedia:User:KrytenKoro/V-Tamer_01_Notes Help I'm trying to list all the Digimon that appear in Next, but I can't identify a few of them: If you can help at all, thanks.KrytenKoro 07:49, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Comments (Deceased) addendums, I believe, are vandalism. It certainly happened a lot as vandalism on wikipedia. Remove them with extreme prejudice. The space in TK and JP was added by an editor on Wikipedia, and I had a discussion with him about it where I proved that not only is the specific character's names spelled without them, but no MoS requires a space, as he claimed. However, he refused to clean up his mess, so again, remove the spaces with extreme prejudice. I agree that no fan-recolor should be used. Infobox appearances should be limited to when the Digimon has a substantial or at the least speaking role. Appearances in the section can include anything. About 2 spaces after a period: The editor swallows that anyway when it displays it, so all it really does is take up data. The guidelines given by Dantman when we began the transwiki ask for only one space to be used, for that reason. I agree completely with your Digivolution comments. The Golden Digimentals is technically non-canon (due to some stupid writing decisions over in Japan which could have been fixed ridiculously easily, and made for an actually better season). However, Seraphimon and Magnadramon are still valid digivolutions that are depicted in storyline, of the Adventure Patamon and Gatomon characters, and should be considered as such. I'll try to write up a draft of a Manual of Style over the next few days (I also need to be applying for summer jobs), and pass it around the other major editors. After that, I'm pretty much going to be on autopilot cleaning up the species and manga articles. If I disappear for a while, I'm probably on the DMC wiki, which I've basically rewritten. Hey! Do we want to introduce userboxes, like on the FF and DMC wiki's? Also, should we try to have a radio section for songs from the franchise?KrytenKoro 05:49, 21 May 2008 (UTC)